


What's in a name?

by charlesworthy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Nondescript Hawke, Other, surprise angst!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesworthy/pseuds/charlesworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke refuses to believe that Anders is his real name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a name?

“Anders isn’t your real name,” Hawke said.  The blond was only shocked this conversation hadn’t been brought up sooner.  As far as pseudonyms went, ‘Anders’ was about as obvious as you could get.  The fact most people didn’t bother asking more was comforting, yet also a little strange.

“It’s not,” he answered, plainly, a small smile playing on his lips.

“So,” the other started, turning to face Anders with a smile to match.  “What’s your real name?  Surely you can tell me now.”

They had been on the run for a year now, avoiding templars and helping mages when they could.  Hawke had been more than an ally or lover in that time, at this point Hawke was nearly Anders’ whole world.  Hawke knew it, too.  Perhaps that was what brought up the inquiry.

“I can’t,” Anders replied, still smiling.  “I wouldn’t even answer if you called me by it.”

Hawke let out a small laugh.  “I’d still like to know.  Or at least tell me why you picked Anders.”

“The Anderfels,” he started, snaking an arm around the former Champion of Kirkwall, “was my home, until Ferelden.  I was so bitter about leaving, I wanted something to hold on to.  No one could forget if my name was who I was.”

“Oh?”  Hawke raised an eyebrow at him.  “You didn’t just want to keep your real name out of gross templar lips?”

“That too,” he replied, chuckling.  “But that’s about it.”

“So what is your real name?” Hawke repeated.  “I have to know.”

“Maybe one day I’ll tell you.”  The mage smiled, kissed their lover on the head, and leaned into them.

He couldn’t let them know that he had forgotten.


End file.
